A végzet kardja
A végzet kardja (Angolul: The Sword of Destiny) a második könyve Andrzej Sapkowski Witcher sorozatának, a belső kronológiai sorrend szerint, noha az eredeti Lengyel kiadás 1992-ben jelent meg, Az utolsó kívánság előtt (de a Wiedźmin novellás gyűjtemény elavulttá vált Az utolsó kívánság megjelenésével). Néhány egyedi novella először a Fantastyka magazinban jelent meg. A könyvet Cseh, Orosz, Litván, Német, Holland, Olasz, Spanyol, Bolgár, Szerb, Francia, Finn, Magyar, Portugál és Svéd nyelvekre fordították le. Nem lett lefordítva angolra és nem is tervezik ezt a mai napig sem. A Vaják könyvek angol kiadója elhatározta, hogy kihagyja a Végzet kardját és kiadja a Tündevér-t (az első novella a Witcher saga-ban) közvetlen Az utolsó kívánság után, még ebben a novellás gyűjteményben korábban helyez el és mutat be néhány szereplőt, akik főszereplők a novellákban. Ennek a könyvnek a fordított verziója itt érhető el: https://archive.org/details/TheSwordOfDestiny Történeti fejezetek * A lehetőségek határa (Granica możliwości / The Bounds of Reason) * Jégszilánk (Okruch lodu / A Shard of Ice) * Az örök tűz (Wieczny ogień / Eternal Fire) * Némi áldozat (Trochę poświęcenia / A Little Sacrifice) * A végzet kardja (Miecz przeznaczenia / The Sword of Destiny) * Több annál (Coś więcej / Something More) Fordítások * Cseh: Zaklínač II - Meč osudu (Leonardo, 2000) * Finn: Kohtalon Miekka, Tapani Kärkkäinen forrdította (WSOY, 2011) * Francia: L'épée de la providence (2008) * Német: Das Schwert der Vorsehung (Heyne Verlag, 1998) * Holland: Het zwaard van het lot (Dutch Media Uitgevers, 2012) * Magyar: Vaják II - A végzet kardja (PlayOn, 2012) * Olasz: La spada del destino (Nord, 2011) * Litván: Likimo kalavijas (Eridanas, 2005) * Lengyel: Miecz przeznaczenia (SuperNOWA, 1993) * Orosz: Меч Предназначения, Yevgeny Vaysbrot fordítása (АСТ, 1996) * Spanyol: La espada del destino, fordította Jose María Faraldo (Bibliópolis fantástica, 2003) * Portugál: A Espada do Destino, fordította Thomasz Barcinski (WMF Martins Fontes, 2012) Hang kiadások Két hangkiadása érhető el a Miecz przeznaczenia-nak Lengyelországban. A klasszikus hangoskönyv, körülbelül 13 órás és Roch Siemianowski olvasta fel, kiadta a superNOWA (Lengyel kiadója Sapkowski munkáinak) 1990-es években. 2011-ben, a nagysikerű hangjáték után Sapkowski Narrenturm alapján, Fonopolis és az audioteka.pl kiadta Az utolsó kívánság hangjátékát és Miecz przeznaczenia. Miecz przeznaczenia, körülbelül 15 órás, 49 előadó hangjával, köztük Krzysztof Banaszyk (ő Vernon Roche az Assassins of Kings-ben) Geralt hangja, Anna Dereszowska Yenneferként, Sławimir Pacek (kisebb karakterek a videójátékban) Dandelion hangja, Joanna Pach (kisebb karakterek a videójátékban) Ciri hangja, Wiktor Zborowski (népszerű lengyel színész) Istredd hangja és Krzysztof Gosztyła a narrátor. A minták az összes rövid történetből megtalálható az audioteka.pl oldalán. Jegyzetek * Information in this wiki has been gleaned from the French edition: ISBN 978-2-35294-132-3 Galéria Image:Okładka miecz przeznaczenia.jpg|Első Lengyel kiadás Image:Okładka miecz przeznaczenia2.jpg|Második Lengyel kiadás, a borítón Geralt és Ciri Image:Miecz Przeznaczenia 2010.jpg|Negyedik puhakötésű kiadás, CD Projekt terve alapján Image:Miecz1.jpg|Hangoskönyv lengyel borítója Image:Miecz przeznaczenia audio2.jpg|Hangoskönyv Lengyel borítója Image:Veshteryt-mech-na-sydbata-andzhej-sapkovski.jpg|Bolgár kiadás meč osudu old.jpg|Régi Cseh kiadás Image:Zaklinac 2.jpg|Cseh kiadás zaklinac-2-mec-osudu.jpg|Második Cseh kiadás Image:L'Epee de la Providence 2008.jpg|Francia kiadás - Bragalone Image:Espadadestino_gr.jpg|Spanyol kiadás - Bibliopolis Image:SchwertVorsehungDtp.jpg|Második Német kiadás - dtv Image:Lithuanian SoD.jpg|Litván kiadás - 1997 Image:Laspadadeldestinocover.jpg|Olasz kiadás - Nord MacSudbine.jpg|Szerb kiadás mac.jpg|Szerb kiadás (2012) Ez az oldal az angol változat fordítása. tr:Kader Kılıcı en:Sword and Destiny Kategória:Witcher sorozat Kategória:Könyvek